


Beneath the Petals

by R0gue



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Graduation, Kissing, Light Angst, Mesmorised By Love, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Semi-Public Sex, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Ran and Yukina have been dating for over a year and it's been an amazing time, however Yukina has to graduate soon and Ran is going to be left on her own. To make the little time they have left together as special as possible, they decide to spend an afternoon together underneath the blooming Sakura trees.





	Beneath the Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for YukiRan fics around the whole Rivals to Lovers prompt however I decided to have a go at writing something that was more fluff orientated and had them together at the start. This was the idea I came up with so I hope you enjoy it.

A light breeze rustles the blooms of sakura flowers in the trees, causing petals to slowly drift down to the grass below, some drifting far enough to land in the sapphire blue water of the river that flows slowly by. On the slight slope connecting the trees to the river, a small blanket is lying out, with two figures girls lying down upon it.

One of them has long silver hair that is fanned out behind her back. She’s dressed in a black shirt with small white buttons travelling up the centre, ending in a black bow at her neck. Covering her legs, she’s wearing a navy blue skirt. The other is dressed in a grey top with vertical lines running from her shoulders down to the pair of light blue jean-shorts with a red belt around her waist. Her black shoulder length hair with a red stripe in it is falling either side of her face. The two of their hands are linked together between them, their heads resting together with closed eyes. A few pink petals lie on top of their clothes.

“Ran… I just want to let you know that this is nice.” The silver-haired girl opens her eyes and looks up at the sea of colour above them. “It’s nice to have an escape once in a while.”

“I agree.” Ran also opens her eyes. “I’ve always found myself feeling calm when I come here… so I thought it would be a good idea to bring you.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” The silver-haired girl turns to look over at Ran. “You look beautiful like this.”

“I do?” Ran turns to look over at the other girl and her lips curl into a smile. “Well, so do you Yukina.” She closes her eyes again before leaning slightly closer, pressing their lips together. 

When they break apart, Yukina’s lips curl into a smile. “We should spend time together like this more often.” She presses her lips back against Ran’s, stealing another kiss from her girlfriend. 

“It’s going to be harder to do so once you graduate.” Ran’s eyes shimmer slightly with a hint of worry. “Things are going to be harder without you being here all the time.”

“I know it’s going to be different… but we can visit each other at the weekends.” Yukina presses her forehead against Ran’s. “I’ll be able to show you around a new city, we’ll have loads of new experiences and I’m sure the distance apart will only strengthen our love when we see each other again.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Ran lets her eyes close as she enjoys the sensation of being close to her girlfriend. “It’s interesting to think about how our relationship has changed over time. I’d never have thought this would blossom with the person I viewed as my biggest rival.”

“Well… it was a slow process… but I’m glad with what we have together now.” Yukina’s hand rests itself on Ran’s hip. “I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.” 

Ran’s cheeks darken slightly as she hears this. “Neither could I.” She goes to kiss the silver-haired girl, only for a petal to fall down at the exact moment their lips press together, falling right between their lips. She immediately pulls away, trying to figure out what has happened. 

Yukina picks up the small pink triangle and looks it over. “That was… unexpected.” She sits up and looks out towards the water. Hundreds of petals lie on the surface, slowly being carried away with the flow. She looks down to see her skirt covered in them, making it look more pink than navy. “Ran, I want to see more beautiful sights with you.” 

She looks down at Ran to see that she’s not the only one covered in petals. The other girl is lying on her back, staring back at her with small spots of pink all over her clothes. Yukina finds herself leaning down and pressing their lips together. The hand that isn’t still intertwined with her girlfriend’s fingers, she places down next to the black hair of Ran’s head, allowing herself to support her weight. Their legs interlaces as the kiss continues. 

When it finally breaks, Yukina feels herself panting for breath. “You look so beautiful.” She looks down at her girlfriend. Ran’s hair has shifted about as they kissed, causing it to fan out underneath her in a beautiful pattern. “I could kiss you again…”

“Why don’t you then?” Ran’s eyes look up at her with the challenging fire that she’s grown to love in the girl.

Yukina doesn’t feel a need to respond, she meets the challenge, pressing their lips back together and letting her tongue slip past the other girl’s lips. They follow the familiar dance of love with their mouths that they’re so used to.

Once they finally break apart, Yukina rolls onto her side, watching the slow rise and fall of Ran’s chest. A petal drifts down, landing on the top of the girl’s right breast where it rests, balancing as it moves up and down with every breath the girl makes. 

The two stay there in silence for a while, Ran with her eyes closed and Yukina watching her girlfriend, admiring her beauty. All around them, sakura petals slowly fly in the wind, drifting towards the river with an elegance that resembles a graceful dance. 

Ran slowly rolls onto her side as well, allowing the two of them to look into each other’s eyes. Almost instinctively, Yukina finds herself being drawn closer, shifting her body so that their chests are centimetres away. Their legs are intertwined, while their arms are wrapped around each other and their foreheads are resting against each other.

“I love how it feels to be around you.” Ran’s voice is a whisper as she slowly breathes in and out. “It makes me feel like we can do anything… and we’d always be safe.” She angles her head forward, kissing the other girl on the lips briefly. 

“I know exactly what you mean.” Yukina’s lips curl into a smile at just the feeling of intimacy between the two of them. “It almost makes me want to do this…” Her hand slides itself underneath Ran’s shirt and around to her front, where she slides it slightly further up, stopping once she feels the fabric of her girlfriend’s bra. 

As soon as she does, Ran’s body tenses up a little, her breath catching as she feels the sudden change in the atmosphere around the two of them. She doesn’t protest though, instead, she takes it as a chance to kiss Yukina once more, pressing their lips together.

The kiss is different from their earlier ones. There’s a hint of passion in it that wasn’t present before. Their tongues immediately start to dance together as Yukina’s hand slides slightly higher, capturing Ran’s breast and starting to massage it, her thumb rubbing over where the nipple is located below the fabric. 

Ran slides her hand down to Yukina’s hips where it rests for a little as she feels her body squirming under the sensations of her chest being played with. It’s then that Yukina’s hand slips down between her breasts, fumbles with the clasp there before undoing it and brushing the loose fabric away, allowing her to play with Ran’s breast directly.

Ran can’t help but let out a small moan into the kiss and she slides her hand down Yukina’s legs until she feels the soft skin on the girl’s thigh directly. Her hand then begins to slide further up her girlfriend’s leg until she reaches the centre. 

This time it’s Yukina’s turn to let out a moan just as  Ran’s fingers start to tease her through her panties. She immediately starts to slide her own hand back down, reaching the belt around the girl’s waist and slowly starting to undo it, as she does, the fingers at her core slip under her last line of defence and start to rub circles into her clit directly. This simple action elicits a much louder moan from the silver-haired girl’s lips and she feels her hips slowly shifting under Ran’s actions.

As soon as she loosens the belt, then she slides her own hand between Ran’s legs mirroring the girl’s actions on her. 

Both girls start to moan frequently now, their kiss muffling most of the sound. Yukina slips her fingers a little lower, pushing her middle finger past Ran’s lower lips and into her entrance. This immediately causes the girl to freeze up, allowing Yukina to flip their positions, rolling Ran onto her back as her finger starts to move in and out of the other girl. 

Ran seems to lose all her fighting spirit as this continues, her hand falls from between Yukina’s legs and joins her other as she starts to push her shorts and panties down her legs, giving her girlfriend more access, an opportunity that the silver-haired girl takes full advantage of, adding a second finger to her thrusting and speeding up the pace. 

Yukina’s lips break their kiss and start to kiss down Ran’s neck, each kiss lingering on the smooth skin until she reaches the pulse point, where she starts to suck, only stopping when she’s sure a mark will form.

As Yukina does this, Ran’s moans slip past her lips, despite her best efforts to hide them. Her hips have begun to thrust into Yukina’s fingers and her moans are starting to become more like whimpers, with the occasional “Please..” interrupting them.

Yukina places a kiss on Ran’s nipple through her shirt before peppering kisses down the rest of her body until she reaches a spot just above where her fingers are sliding in and out of her girlfriend. She immediately places her lips against the bundle of nerves that she’d been playing with earlier, sucking on it at first but quickly starting to use her tongue to tease it soon after. 

The volume and intensity of Ran’s moans start to increase. “Y-Yukina…” She cries out as she slides her hand to her own breast, massaging the soft flesh while her other hand nestles itself in Yukina’s hair, her fingers gripping the silver strands as she tries to push the girl further between her legs.

A few moments later and Ran feels herself going over the edge, letting out a loud series of moans before her body relaxes, falling limp as she pants to catch her breath. Yukina places one small kiss on Ran’s entrance before moving back up to press a kiss against the girl’s forehead. 

What she doesn’t expect, is for Ran to have the energy to flip their positions, and Yukina is now the one on her back. The girl above her positions herself such that their legs are alternating, so that she can lean down into a kiss. 

As Ran kisses Yukina, she positions her thigh in a way so that it’s pressing between the silver-haired girl’s legs, an opportunity her girlfriend takes as she begins slowly rubbing herself against it. 

Ran’s hand begins to slide the girl’s top up, once her bra is exposed, Yukina lifts her hands up, prompting the kiss to be broken as the item of clothing slides up and over her head. Her bra quickly follows, leaving her top half completely bare. 

Feeling Ran’s lips capture her nipple causes Yukina to let out a small gasp as she feels the thigh she was rubbing against slide away, only to be replaced by a hand shortly after, fingers sliding under her panties and two slipping inside her entrance, curling to hit the spot she loves so much. 

Yukina finds her hips thrusting to meet Ran’s fingers as her girlfriend switches breasts;her lips work on the other one now, her nipple being teased by the black-haired girl’s tongue. She can already feel something building up inside her.

“R-Ran…” She moans out the girl’s name. “P-Please…” Her moans continue loudly and frequently after this, despite her efforts to withhold them. 

A third finger slips inside her as Ran’s fingers continue to thrust and the combination of this plus the feeling from her lips causes her to go over the edge. Her body collapses to the ground and Ran does the same, falling on top of her.

The two of them lie there in silence, taking in everything that just transpired. A gentle breeze blows by, rustling their hair and sending a chill across the exposed skin of their bodies.

“We should probably get our clothes back on…” Yukina breaks the silence that had fallen over the two of them. 

Ran pushes herself up to look down at her girlfriend. “Yeah…” She leans down to kiss Yukina once more before rolling off the girl and begins pulling her panties back onto her legs. 

Yukina looks around the area for her bra and shirt before putting them back on and then proceeds to straighten her skirt out, trying to hide the creases. When she looks back over at Ran, she sees that the other girl is just finishing re-clipping her bra up. 

Their gazes meet and Ran’s hand immediately reaches out towards the other girl. She cups her cheek and closes her eyes. “I don’t want you to go…” Her eyes start to water as her thumb brushes against Yukina’s cheek.

“I know you don’t…” The silver-haired girl places her hand on top of Ran’s, leaning forward to kiss the girl on the lips. “But I have to…” 

“I know you do…” Ran opens her eyes again. “I know we can visit at any time as well…” She initiates another kiss this time. “I just never want to leave your side.”

“And you never will…” Yukina takes Ran’s hand from her cheek and places it on her chest. “You’ll be with me all the time… because a piece of you is in here, and always will be.” She then transitions their positions into an embrace. “It’s also only for a year.”

“Yeah…” Ran breaks the hug apart and sits down on the blanket. “It’s going to be an interesting year.”

Yukina shifts so the two of them are sitting next to each other, her head coming to a rest on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Ran’s own head naturally falls to rest against the silver hair of her lover. The two of them gaze out over the river, watching the blues of the water mixing with the pink of the petals and the orange of the slowly setting sun in the distance creating a swirl of colour that can only be described as beautiful.

As they look out over the calm river, heads resting against each other and both being filled with love for the other, they start to think that maybe things will turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end. I didn't plan for this to include them having sex in there, however as I was writing it just flowed into that so I decided to just let the story flow as it intended to. If you did enjoy it, please let me know in the comments. If you'd like to find me, I can be found at twitter.com/roguewrites.


End file.
